Wy's adventures
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Les micronations ont en marre de ne pas être reconnu par les grandes nations et sont déterminés à être reconnu par tous les moyens qui soient. Cette fic retrace toutes les idées tordues qu'ont les petites micronations pour se faire reconnaître.
1. La Réunion

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Genre :** Humour et Amitié  
**Personnages :** Wy (Evalyn) - Sealand (Peter) - Molossia (John) - Kugelmugel (Heinrich) - Seborga (Angelo) - Ladonia (Odin) - Hutt River (Alexander)

**Autre :** Voilà une fic entièrement dédié aux micronations car je les aime beaucoup et j'avais très envie d'écrire sur eux! J'ai eu un mal fou à leur trouver des noms mais je suis plutôt fier du résultat. Quant à Ladonia j'ai trouvé ça marrant de lui donner le nom d'un Dieu Nordique, c'est un petit délire perso allez pas chercher plus loin ~

* * *

« Réunion aujourd'hui, à la même place que d'habitude, à 16h ! Je vous attends avec impatience.  
Captain Sealand. »

Wy soupira en finissant de lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Encore une réunion ? Ils allaient encore se disputer sans qu'ils n'arrivent à faire quoique ce soit. Au moins là dessus, ils ressemblaient aux grandes nations. Mais bon, elle n'avait rien à faire alors autant y aller hein.  
La demoiselle sortit de chez elle et partit au fameux point de rendez-vous où elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle hormis Sealand. Il arrivait toujours en premier, en même temps il leur envoyait toujours les convocations une fois qu'il était sur place alors bon...

« Salut Eva ! »

« Hey... » Répondit la jeune fille sans vraiment d'entrain.

L'océanique partit s'asseoir à sa place et attendit que les autres arrivent. Seborga arriva peu de temps après en les saluant chaleureusement (enfin surtout elle), Kugelmugel arriva peu de temps après et les deux artistes se saluèrent avec un léger sourire. Molossia arriva à son tour en se plaignant qu'il avait autre chose à faire et qu'ils avaient intérêt d'en finir vite avec cette foutue réunion. Puis Hutt River arriva avec au moins une heure de retard sous prétexte qu'il avait dû mettre du temps à se préparer et qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer en public dans n'importe quelle tenue.  
Wy poussa un soupir, son frère était vraiment TRES étrange.

« Hey attendez, il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? » S'exclama la jeune demoiselle.

Sealand sorti tout à coup un ordinateur portable, tapota quelque chose sur le clavier et soudainement Ladonia apparut.

« Salut les gars ! »

Wy toussa pour attirer l'attention du ladonien.

« Euh et toi Wy. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Odin.»

« Bon alors on la commence c'te putain de réunion ou quoi ?! J'ai pas que ça à branler merde ! »

« Oui,oui j'y viens ! Alors, j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen pour se faire inviter aux réunions de l'ONU ! »

« On va encore se faire embarquer par les gardes... »

« Toi ça va, t'es une fille, ils sont gentils avec toi ! » Se plaignit Ladonia. « La dernière fois ils m'ont serré tellement fort le bras que j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre et je suis retourné dans le network sur le coup ! »

« Haha oué j'me souviens de leur tête quand ils ont vu que tu avais disparu ! » Ajouta Sealand en rigolant.

« Mouè euh gentil ils ont failli m'arracher le bras aussi hein... »

« C'parce que t'as pas de force fillette »

Wy se retint pour ne pas répliquer à ce que Molossia venait de lui dire, elle ne voulait pas le provoquer, ça risquerait d'être encore pire.

« Allons allons, du calme ! » Tenta Seborga. « Si Peter dis qu'il a une idée alors... »

« L'art... Son idée doit contenir de l'art ! » S'écria soudainement Kugelmugel qui sortait de sa léthargie.

« L'art de savoir fuir quand on se fait choper ? J'avoue qu'on devrait s'entraîner à la course parce que là... On se fait choper à chaque fois ! Je sens que mon bras ne va pas supporter de se faire broyer encore une fois. »

« C'pour ça que j'dis que c'est du gros n'importe quoi ! Ces réunions sont super surveillés putain ! Faut être fou pour vouloir y aller sans invitation ! »

« Mais si on fait rien on sera jamais reconnu ! » Répliqua Sealand.

« Hey mais je suis reconnu moi hein. »

« Oué mais pas nous Eva, et puis toi même ton statut ne te protège pas des gardes alors bon... » Ajouta Ladonia.

« L'art ! Il nous fait de l'art je vous dit ! »

« Heinrich a peut-être raison... Il faudrait qu'on fasse preuve de créativité pour réussir notre coup. Je crois qu'on a trop tendance à foncer dans le tas... » Remarqua Wy.

« La faute à qui ? » Se plaignit le ladonien.

Sealand ne se sentait pas du tout touché et ne fit pas attention aux propos de son ami.

« Hum mais écoutez au moins ce que j'ai à dire ! »

« Vas-y l'morveux, d'façon j'suis sûr que c'est d'la merde ton idée. »

« Vas-y Peter on t'écoute » Répondit gentiment Seborga en souriant à la petite micronation.

« Alors, on va faire en sorte de neutraliser nos tuteurs pour y aller à leur place ! Vu qu'ils auront pas le choix, les autres grandes nations verront bien qu'on sait s'occuper des affaires de nations et nous reconnaîtrons enfin ! »

« Je suis déjà reco- »

« MAIS T'ES MALADE PETIT?! TU VEUX QUE JE NEUTRALISE AMERIQUE ?! TU VEUX MA MORT PUTAIN ! »

« nnu... » Wy se retint une nouvelle fois de faire une remarque quant au fait que Molossia venait de lui couper la parole.

« Euh moi il faudrait que je neutralise ET Feli ET Lovi... Ça risque de paraître un peu louche. »

« Peter t'es pas bien ! Tu veux neutraliser tous les représentants du Royaume Uni ? Mais... On va se douter de quelque chose c'est obligé ! » S'indigna Ladonia qui ne le sentait pas du tout ce plan.

« Éliminer Autriche... C'est de l'art ! »

« Ouah doucement Heinrich, personne n'a parlé de meurtre ! » S'empressa de répondre Wy.

« Une idée forte intéressante ma foi mon petit Peter. Je sais parfaitement quoi faire pour rendre Australie très malade. Après cela, le convaincre d'aller à une réunion à sa place avec la petite Eva sera très facile. »

La jeune océanique préférait ne pas savoir à quoi pensait son frère, surtout qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis le début et s'inquiétait de savoir quel plan il avait imaginer.

« Mais vous êtes bêtes ! Si on fait jamais rien, on continuera de nous sous-estimer ! On ne peut pas faire de coup d'État alors c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire ! »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée Peter mais... » Tenta Seborga.

« JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER ! USA VA ME TUER SI IL APPREND CA ! »

« Mais non voyons, cet américain n'est pas aussi cruel... » Répondit Wy car elle avait mal à la tête à force d'entendre l'autre crier.

« Ouah putain faut que je neutralise Suède... Ça va être coton les gars. »

« Aller, je suis sûr que chacun de vous sait quoi faire pour neutraliser son tuteur ! La prochaine réunion est dans une semaine, on a le temps de mettre notre plan en pratique. Et une fois que c'est fait, on se contacte pour savoir qui a réussit. »

« JE REFUSE DE FAIRE CA PUTAIN ! »

« Calme-toi John ! T'es pas obligé si tu veux pas hein ! » Répliqua Ladonia.

« Je suis partant mon petit Peter. Sur ce, si tu n'as plus rien d'autre à ajouter, j'aimerais me retirer pour mettre en action mon plan. »

« Euh... Tu comptes pas lui faire de mal hein ? » S'inquiéta Wy.

« Mais non ma jolie Eva, je n'oserai pas. »

Mouè, ladite Eva n'en était pas du tout convaincu et comptait bien surveiller de très près ce qu'il voudrait faire à leur frère aîné.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire... Vous pouvez disposer si vous voulez ! »

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que les micronations repartirent chacun de leur côté afin de mettre au point le plan qui allait leur permettre de prendre la place de leur tuteur à la prochaine réunion de l'ONU.


	2. Préparations

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Genre :** Humour et Amitié  
**Personnages : **Wy (Evalyn) - Sealand (Peter) - Molossia (John) - Kugelmugel (Heinrich) - Seborga (Angelo) - Ladonia (Odin) - Hutt River (Alexander)  
Jack c'est Australie

**Autres :** J'ai l'impression d'être sadique avec ce que je prévois à ces pauvres nations... XD

* * *

Sealand savait déjà comment il allait mettre hors d'état de nuire ses frères, il n'y avait rien de plus simple avec eux. Il suffirait qu'il se dérouille pour qu'ils ingèrent une énorme quantité d'alcool qui les feront perdre connaissance pendant plus d'une journée, comme cela, il aurait la voie libre pour prendre leur place pour la réunion. Il en serait presque déçu que c'était si facile que cela de se débarrasser de ses frangins, enfin il ne valait mieux pas s'en plaindre, il espérait juste que les autres, pour qui le défi risquerait sans doute d'être plus dur, allaient s'en sortir.

* * *

« Tu comptes faire quoi pour « neutraliser » Jack ? »

« Voyons ma douce Eva, cela me paraît évident. Je vais m'arranger pour lui mettre des laxatifs très puissant dans son repas à la veille de la réunion. Il ne pourra plus sortir de la salle de bain et sera bien obligé de nous confier la tâche d'y aller à sa place. »

Hutt River avait un merveilleux sourire sur le visage, comme si il venait juste de décrire quelque chose de beau et non pas comment il allait empoisonner quelqu'un.

« Euh... On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Enfin, c'est un peu violent quoi comme méthode... »

« Oui nous sommes obligé de faire cela, à moins que tu ais une meilleur idée ma chère ? »

Le sourire de son frère lui faisait penser que non il ne voulait pas d'une autre idée et que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, si ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'il avait prévu, il n'accepterait pas.  
Wy ne savait pas très bien si elle devait avoir peur de lui ou l'admirer pour être ainsi. De toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre idée mais ça la peinait vraiment d'infliger cela à son autre frère, elle l'aimait beaucoup et n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir autant juste pour aller à la réunion de l'ONU... Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas non plus renoncer car Hutt River mettrait tout de même son plan en application pour qu'il puisse y aller, lui, à la réunion. Elle pouvait toujours dire à Australie ce que son cadet comptait faire mais... Elle n'avait pas très envie d'expérimenter la colère d'Hutt River.  
Bon très bien elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre avant la fin de la semaine si elle voulait que son aîné ne souffre pas trop.

* * *

« AAAHHHH ! NON ARRETE HEINRICH JE T'EN PRIE ! »

« Détruire le mobilier d'Autriche, c'est de l'art ! »

« AAHHHH ! »

Kugelmugel avait trouvé le moyen parfait pour neutraliser Autriche, détruire son mobilier. Le pauvre autrichien n'arrêtait pas de hurler et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais Kugel avait prévu gros pour son tuteur, lorsqu'il voyait qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, il arrêtait et s'en aller. Il comptait répéter son petit manège toute la semaine pour bien traumatiser Autriche et ainsi il serait en mesure de prendre sa place pour la réunion.

« Mwahaha. Le goût de la victoire, c'est de l'art ! »

* * *

« Bon alors... Comment je vais faire mon compte moi ? »

Ladonia réfléchissait à comment il allait neutraliser Suède. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire, ce type était extrêmement résistant et il n'y avait que très peu de chose qui pouvaient l'abattre. En plus, si il essayait de lui mentir ou de faire diversion pour qu'il en oublie le meeting, cela ne marcherait pas car il y allait avec les autres nordiques. Hum... Comment allait-il faire ?

« Le repas est prêt. »

« Oué j'arrive ! »

Le ladonien réfléchit encore pendant quelques instants mais vu que rien ne lui venait en tête il décida de laisser tomber et d'aller manger, qui sait, après tout cela lui donnerait peut-être une idée.

« C'est bon ? »

« Oué oué. »

« 'Dirait que t'aimes pas... »

« Hein ? Mais non je t'assure c'est excellent ! »

« 'Espère bien. »

Le jeune homme ne complimentait jamais la nourriture de Suède mais il l'appréciait bien sûr, au moins il cuisinait bien, pas comme...

« J'AI TROUVE ! »

« T'as trouvé quoi ? »

« Euh rien laisse, c'pas important. »

« 'Tu le dis... »

Ladonia eut un sourire diabolique, il savait comment il allait se débarrasser du suédois, il allait souffrir !

* * *

« Je ne crains de ne pouvoir neutraliser mes adorables fratello sans les faire souffrir un peu... Bah, ils seront heureux pendant quelques instant au moins. »

Seborga souriait tandis que son plan se dessinait dans sa tête. Il allait inviter ses frères à manger à la veille du meeting et allait faire en sorte de tellement les gaver de nourriture qu'ils allaient faire une overdose et ne pourraient plus bouger du tout le lendemain. Cela le peinait un peu de faire du mal à ses frères mais... Il ne voyait pas d'autres moyen de les neutraliser plus doucement que cela. Tant pis. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard.

* * *

« Dis-moi flocon tu penses que je devrais vraiment suive leur idée ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire de mal à Alfred, moi... »

Le lapin qui était en train de se faire cajoler par Molossia ne réagit pas plus que cela et quémanda encore des caresses, après tout il n'était qu'un lapin, que pouvait-il comprendre de ses problèmes ?

« Si je lui demande gentiment il n'acceptera jamais... Hum mais le neutraliser est vraiment une tâche ardue... »

« Neutraliser qui ? »

Molossia sursauta et se retourna pour voir face à lui le représentant des USA qui lui souriait de son air bienheureux habituel. Aussi vif que l'éclair, le jeune homme repris son apparence de voyou et laissa celle du gentil garçon qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était tout seul.

« Oh c'rien de bien important monsieur USA. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis curieux moi pourtant ! »

Et merde...


	3. Le meeting

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Genre :** Humour et Amitié  
**Personnages :** Wy (Evalyn) - Sealand (Peter) - Molossia (John) - Kugelmugel (Henrich) - Seborga (Angelo) - Ladonia (Odin) - Hutt River (Alexander)

**Autres :** Réunion mondial pour ce chapitre, ce qui veut dire, gros n'importe quoi! x)

* * *

Sealand tapotait un message sur le forum des micronations dont le réseau était sécurisé par Ladonia qui s'en occupait. Même USA ne pouvait accéder à ce que Ladonia contrôlait, son ami était vraiment un atout majeur sur le network.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé comment faire pour aller à la réunion ? » - Sealand

« Autriche va devenir fou, il va me laisser y aller. Le monde va voir à quel point mon art est important. » - Kugelmugel

« Suède va me tuer quand il va voir ce que je compte lui faire mais je serais là ! » - Ladonia

« Nous sommes prêt de notre côté et le représentant de l'Australie ne pourra pas venir à cette réunion. » - Hutt River

« Je pourrais venir aussi normalement si tout se passe bien. » - Seborga

Sealand sourit en voyant toutes ces réponses, il était content de voir que son plan marchait bien pour le moment. Tout à coup il reçu un sms et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant de qui il était.

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour neutraliser Australie ? Hutt River veut lui donner des laxatifs mais j'aimerais bien utiliser une méthode moins... Radicale. » - Wy

« Tu pourrais essayer de le rendre ivre ? » - Sealand

« C'est pas son genre de boire, ça marchera pas.. Et je veux pas non plus provoquer un accident pendant qu'il s'entraîne » - Wy

« Je vais y réfléchir Eva et je te préviens si j'ai une idée, d'accord ? » - Sealand

« Ok, merci. » - Wy

Le petit sealandais se mis à réfléchir frénétiquement à toutes sorte d'idées, il voulait vraiment aider Eva et lui faire plaisir alors il trouverait !

« Les mecs j'me suis fait chopper par USA et j'ai dû tout lui raconter... J'pourrais pas venir merde. F'in vous inquiétez pas hein, je vous ai pas cafté, j'suis pas un connard. » - Molossia

Ah zut, ça en faisait un de moins pour la réunion. Enfin il y avait toujours les autres, rien n'était perdu pour le moment !  
Tout à coup le petit sealandais eut une idée pour le problème de Wy et s'empressa de lui envoyer un sms.

« Tu pourrais glisser des somnifères dans sa nourriture et ensuite l'attacher ? »

« Oh oui c'est une super idée ! Merci Sea ! »

Le matin du meeting Sealand était très enthousiaste, il sentait que la journée allait être bonne. Enfin ça c'était avant de voir les messages qu'il avait reçu.

« Mission failed. J'ai voulu faire succomber Suède à la nourriture de Finlande mais j'ai dû finir par en manger aussi et j'ai succombé... Je crois que vous me verrez pas de la journée, si je suis encore en vie demain je te préviendrais. Pour le moment je vais aller vomir... » - Ladonia

« Mes frères un trou noir à la place de l'estomac...Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. » - Seborga.

Deux en moins. Mauvaise nouvelle.

« Hutt et moi on est ok. On vient au meeting et merci encore pour ton idée. Jack va dormir durant tout le temps du meeting, il ne nous dérangera pas. » - Wy

« Autrichien neutralisé. Je viens apporter mon art au meeting ! » - Kugelmugel

Bon eh bien on dirait qu'ils n'allaient être que 4.

« Aïe tu m'as marché sur le pied crétin ! »

« Excuse-moi Eva ! »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux, tout va bien se passer ! »

« Oué, j'espère... »

Les micronations prirent place dans la salle du meeting et virent qu'ils étaient les premiers à être arrivés. Ils partirent s'asseoir à leur place respective, un peu nerveux et Wy dû s'asseoir sur les genoux de Hutt River vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chaise disponible.

« Allez les gars, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer ! » S'exclama Sealand avec un grand sourire.

Peu de temps après, Allemagne fit son entré dans la salle et regardait les micronations d'un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et Kugelmugel, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait à Autriche pour qu'il me demande de prendre sa place pour le meeting... »

Le concerné ne fit qu'hocher les épaules et se mit à jouer avec son stylo l'air absolument pas concerné par ce que lui disait Allemagne.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir : « Tu veux prendre sa place ? Ça me dérange pas, je peux pas vraiment le remplacer à vrai dire... »

« Je suis pas ici pour la décoration, sinon j'aurais déjà transformer cette hideuse salle de fond en comble. »

Allemagne prit cela comme un oui et partit s'asseoir avant de sortir ses affaires et de se préparer pour la réunion à venir.  
Petit à petit la salle se remplit et les autres nations regardaient les micronations curieusement en se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient là.

« Eva et Alexander ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où est Jack ? »

« Qui sait ? » Répondit Hutt River avec un sourire mystérieux.

« J'espère que vous ne lui avait pas fait de mal. » Soupira New Zealand avant de s'asseoir.

Lorsque France rentra à son tour, il était d'humeur joyeuse et avait très envie d'embêter son britannique préféré mais il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il vit qui était à sa place.

« Sealand ? Où est Angleterre ? »

« En train de dormir chez lui après avoir bu toute la nuit ! » S'exclama la petite nation d'air joyeux.

Francis fronça les sourcils : « Que lui as-tu fait ? »

« Mais rien ! Il a juste bu ! Lui et ses frères ! C'est pour ça que je dois les remplacer ! »

« Ne soit pas stupide, tu n'as pas les compétences nécessaire pour faire cela. »

« QUOI ?! Bien sûr que si ! Et je vais vous le prouver ! »

Le français poussa un autre soupire. « Tu verras bien. »

Sur ce, il s'assit à sa place et sentit son moral descendre lentement, sans son anglais préféré la réunion n'en sera que plus ennuyante.

Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, Ludwig se leva et commença la réunion.  
Les micronations prenaient des notes et écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement.

« Bon vu que certaines nations importantes ne sont pas là, nous n'allons pas prendre de décisions importantes. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez de bonnes idées pour sortir de la crise avec nos souverains actuels. »

Kugelmugel leva la main pour prendre la parole et son compère allemand, surpris, la lui donna.

« Se débarrasser des souverains incompétent et mettre des gens qualifiés au pouvoir. »

« Euh... Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. »

« Un petit accident est vite arrivé. »

« Non vraiment je... Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. »

Hutt River leva à la main à son tour.

« Je suis d'accord avec Kugelmugel. Nous pouvons mettre leur famille en difficulté pour les faire chanter ~ »

Sealand leva la main aussi et n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne la parole avant de s'exclamer d'un air enthousiaste : « Oh, oh et on pourrait les rendre ivre pour prendre les décisions importantes à leur place ! »

Allemagne avait très envie d'enfouir sa tête dans ses papiers et de ne plus en sortir avant un moment.

« Mes souverains prennent de très bonnes décisions et je n'ai pas très envie que vous leur fasse quelque chose avec vos idées stupides. » S'exclama soudainement Norvège.

« Ouééé nous les nordiques on a les meilleurs souverains au monde ! » Ajouta joyeusement Danemark.

« En parlant de ça, où sont Suède et Finlande ? » Demanda Allemagne en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aucune idée ! C'est bizarre ils sont toujours là d'habitude ! » Répondit le danois.

« Ils en ont peut-être eu marre de ces réunions inutiles. »

« Bon et si on revenait au sujet principale, sérieusement ? » Coupa Allemagne afin de mettre fin à cette discussion.

« Moi je sais ! Ils faut envoyer des supers héros dans tous les pays ! »

« Ufu, America tu as toujours des idées amusantes ~ Pourquoi ne pas tous devenir un avec moi ? Je m'occuperais très bien de vous et plus de risque de crise économique avec le communisme ~ »

Certains pays, dont notamment les baltes, se mirent à frisonner à cette annonce.

« Jamais ! Le communisme c'est le mal ! »

« Et c'est repartit... » Soupira Allemagne.

« T'as pas l'air mécontent de mon régime politique quand tu commerces avec moi Amérique. » Ajouta Chine.

« Mais, c'est pas pareil ! »

« Oué c'est pas pareil, tu peux exploiter les petits chinois et ça rend bien service à ton économie, alors c'est sûr que tu vas pas contester son régime. » Continua Russie.

« Mais non j'exploite personne ! »

« Ufu, si tu étais concerné par les petits chinois tu serais plus exigeant dans les contrats. »

« C'est pas moi qui les fait ! J'exploite personne, je suis un héros! »

« Pas pour les petits chinois ~ »

« Bon vous avez fini avec mon peuple ? »

« Pardon mon petit Chine ~ »

La nation chinoise poussa un soupir avant de décider que cela ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion.

« T'es pas mieux toi, ton peuple a aucune liberté et tu le tiens à l'écart des nouvelles inventions ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit corrompu par ton capitalisme. »

Allemagne commençait de plus en plus à perdre patience, les deux anciens ennemis qui se disputaient, les autres qui parlaient dans leur coin comme si de rien était, plus personne ne faisait attention à la réunion ! Bon au moins aujourd'hui France ne pouvait pas se battre avec Angleterre ce qui faisait un élément bruyant en moins.

Wy se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'elle faisait là, elle savait que les nations passaient souvent leur temps à se chamailler mais elle les penser plus sérieuse que cela. Là elle avait l'impression d'être dans un café où tout le monde parlait de ses petites affaires et pas dans une réunion international où on essayait de trouver des solutions à des problèmes important. Finalement elle se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir voulu venir ici.

« Ils sont toujours comme cela. » La rassura Hongrie. « Peut-être que si on faisait des réunions qu'entre femmes les choses iraient mieux... »

« Malheureusement d'un point de vue politique ça n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens de faire ça Elisa. » Ajouta Belgique.

« Je sais, et même si on fait quelque chose, les autres ne nous écouteraient pas. » Répondit la hongroise avec un soupir.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Si vos idées sont intéressantes je suis que Allemagne vous écoutera. » Tenta Wy.

« Certes, mais il ne pourra rien faire d'autre que d'en parler à une réunion et tu vois comment sont les choses, cela ne servirait à rien. » Lui répondit gentiment Belgique.

« Alors vous faites quoi pendant les réunions ? »

« On parle entre nous, de toute façon tout le monde fait pareil alors on peut difficilement faire autre chose. »

« Et moi j'en profite pour prendre des photos de France et Angleterre quand la tension monte au de-là de la bagarre. » S'exclama Hongrie avec un air de fangirl.

« Des photos ? » Demanda Wy curieuse qui n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour ça Elisa ? »

« Tu crois ? Tu as quel âge Eva ? »

« 10ans... »

« Ah oué... Même pour les humains c'est trop jeune là. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Commença à s'énerver la petite nation.

« De chose d'adultes. » Répliqua vivement Belgique.

« On t'en parlera dans quelques années si tu veux ~ »

« Si son corps n'a pas grandi d'ici là ça sera inutile tu sais Elisa ? »

Wy décrocha de la conversation en comprenant qu'elles n'avaient pas la moindre intention de lui dire quoique ce soit.

« Mesdames, j'apprécierai que vous gardez vos discussions d'adultes loin des oreilles innocentes de ma chère petite sœur. » Déclara tout à coup Hutt River avec un petit sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

« Mais je suis sûr que ça l'intéresserait ! »

« Elisa elle est trop jeune je te dis. »

Wy fut surprise de voir qu'elles avaient ignoré Hutt River et espérait que ce dernier n'allait pas se vexer et se venger d'une manière fourbe.

« J'ai des photos compromettantes d'Australie, si vous voulez bien m'écouter peut-être que je vous en donnerais quelques unes ~ »

« Des photos ? Quel genre de photos ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien foutu l'australien, je suis curieuse moi aussi ! »

« Hey, n'impliquez pas Jack dans vos histoires ! » S'indigna New Zealand.

« Roh mais tu n'es pas curieux Cadell ? » Ronronna Hongrie.

« Je l'ai vu très peu habillé assez souvent dans ma vie pour ne pas être intéressé. »

Wy piqua un far en se rendant compte de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

« Hey ! Arrêtez de parler de ça ! »

« On ferait mieux de garder cette discussion pour plus tard, on va finir par choquer Wy. » S'inquiéta Belgique.

« Il n'y a rien à discuter, n'allez pas fouiller dans les affaires de Jack et tout ira bien ! » Menaça le néo-zélandais.

« Roh t'es vraiment pas drôle ! » Se plaignit la hongroise.

« Aurait-il quelque chose à cacher pour que tu sois aussi défensif mon petit Cadell ? » S'exclama Alexander d'un air mystérieux.

« Un amant secret ? » S'emballa Hongrie.

« Mais non ! Il n'y a rien du tout ! » S'emballa New Zealand qui sentait que la conversation allait dérivé.

« Mais si, quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui à forcément quelqu'un ! » Ajouta Belgique.

Wy commençait à en avoir marre de cette discussion et voyant que son cousin avait beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir elle décida de prendre les devants.

« C'est vrai qu'il sort souvent tout seul la nuit. »

« Oh ? »

« J'avais raison ! » S'exclama joyeusement la belge. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Eh bien je l'ai déjà suivit pour savoir où il allait et... »

« Oui ? » Les deux femmes étaient suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Eh bien... Il allait voir les koalas ! »

« Quoi ? Tu te fiches de nous ou quoi ? »

« Non pas du tout, ils s'étaient fait expulsé de leur terres car une certaine FTN voulait construire quelque chose alors Jack les aide à s'habituer à un endroit qu'il leur a trouvé. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire. »

Les deux femmes furent prodigieusement déçu et décidèrent de parler d'autre chose.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'Allemagne en eu marre et se mit à hurler à tout le monde de se taire en appuyant fortement sur la table ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! SOIT VOUS VOUS TAISEZ SOIT VOUS RESTEREZ ICI TOUTE LA NUIT SI IL LE FAUT POUR FINIR CETTE REUNION ! »

La menace fut efficace, tout le monde se tut et se tint calme. Au moindre débordement, la personne se faisait tout de suite remonter par l'allemand et le reste de la réunion se passa dans le calme.  
Quand le calvaire fut enfin fini, les nations se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle, même les micronations semblaient avoir regretter d'être venu. La seule qui ne se précipita pas dehors fut Wy qui s'avança vers Allemagne et attendit que les autres soient sortit avant de lui parler. Hutt River était resté près de la porte pour attendre Wy et surtout car il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à l'allemand et était prêt à intervenir si il arrivait quelque chose, Australie le tuerait si il arrivait quoique ce soit à Wy.

« Euh, Allemagne ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je.. Ehm, tu ne penses pas que l'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour que ces réunions se déroulent mieux ? »

« Si tu as une idée je suis preneur. »

« Eh bien... Peut-être que si on leur donnait des lots à la fin ils se comporteraient mieux ? »

« Comme quoi ? Désolé mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse leur offrir quoique ce soit qu'ils ne peuvent avoir par eux-mêmes. »

« Hum c'est vrai... »

« Désolé, c'était la première fois que tu venais ici mais franchement, ça a toujours été comme ça et je ne crois pas que cela changera. »

Allemagne ne le dit pas mais il sentait que cela lui ferait très bizarre et il se sentirait mal à l'aise si les réunions changeait du tout au tout. C'était quelque chose de familier pour lui et autant énervant que ce soit, cela lui remonter le moral en quelque sorte et lui rappelait que tout aller bien. Enfin plus ou moins.

« Oh eh bien... Je-je voudrais te demander quelque chose si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Wy n'était pas vraiment timide mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimider par le grand et imposant allemand.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais te peindre ? »

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas FTN= Firme Transnational, en gros c'est une entreprise qui a des marchés au niveau international.


End file.
